


Poptarts and Glitter pens

by spici_jake



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/M, M/M, This ship is underrated, also theres gonna be some arnold/naba later, because i love them, mcpricetarts - Freeform, tw: homophobia and slight abuse in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spici_jake/pseuds/spici_jake
Summary: BOM soulmate au but its mcpricetarts. Its the one where if you write on your skin it appears on your soulmate's skin.





	Poptarts and Glitter pens

Chris had two soulmates.

  
Apparently, this was rare but it seemed natural to him. After all, why have just one soulmate when you can have two?

  
He knew one of them was named Connor, the other he’d never gotten the name for but Connor and him had taken to calling them “Orlando” after they wrote up their entire thigh when they visited Orlando, Florida, talking about how great it is.

  
So when his kindergarten teacher started talking about soulmates and how they were “the one he got confused.

  
“I have two,” he said as he stuck his hand up, showing off the two distinct handwritings on his arm.

  
She looked at him differently from that day on. He never knew why, but when he told the others Connor offered to steal his shoes. Orlando called her “sorely mistaken” which was a big word for them at the time.

  
Once they turned around 8 Connor started to rant. He would write long paragraphs on something that happened, mostly hell dreams, and if Orlando disagreed he would write back. Chris often highlighted the important bits of the conversation and Connor would reply with a small “thanks” written in his messy but neat at the same time handwriting.  
Chris never liked Connor’s parents. They always seemed mean to him and he wanted to talk to them. Make sure they love Connor. And give them poptarts!

  
And his life was happy, until his parents got divorced. His mom took his sister and he was forced to live with his dad. That became a nightmare because his dad kept insisting “Orlando is a girl. Orlando is your romantic soulmate, Connor is just platonic.” Because his son wasn’t going to be with a boy. They were mormons, after all.

  
Yeah, Chris had two soulmates. And he loved both of them, even though he hadn’t met them.  
\-------  
Kevin had two soulmates.

  
Now, he knew there was nothing inherently wrong with having two soulmates, considering his parents were friends with people who had two soulmates. And he liked having two soulmates, because he had them. Obviously. People just found it weird. So he grew to try and hide it by wearing sweaters and such.

  
He had two of them, one named Chrissy, and the other named Connor. He never told them his name though, not because he meant to he just. Didn’t. And so one day when he started writing about Orlando, they decided to call him that. He never knew why even put up with that nickname but it was there.

  
Kevin was lucky to have a supportive family. Even though he didn’t tell them whether Chrissy was most definitely a boy. He didn’t lie. He just avoided the topic. So his parents were supportive, which was lucky, which had to be right because other adults said it was.

  
He had it pretty lucky.

  
Connor started talking about the hell dreams. He said he had them every night. They were always in detail, which scared Kevin. He only had one before, but he knew he didn’t like them, so he tried to be as comforting as he could be (which is to say, not very.) He also was always the first one to tell Connor to speak up for himself, while Chrissy highlighted important parts of their conversation. Chrissy kept offering to try and reason with Connor’s parents using pop tarts. And Kevin wanted to do something, but he wasn’t sure exactly how he would do said thing.

  
Kevin was always considered the golden child and of course, that got to his ego, but at least his soulmates were there to bring him down to earth. Mostly. Not really. He’s still Kevin, after all.

  
His parents thought Chrissy was a girl, and he really didn’t object to that, even though he knew otherwise. Plus any definite evidence Chrissy was a boy would be scrubbed off his arm, which took hours but at least he didn’t have to hear his parents talking about him not having a girl soulmate (which he heard one night and decided he didn’t like, much like hell dreams.)

  
Kevin had two soulmates and he liked both of them, almost as much as he liked himself.  
\------  
Connor had two soulmates.

  
Of course he was the odd one out. He couldn’t have one singular female soulmate. That being said, he never wanted only one. It seemed foreign to him.

  
Their names were Chris (although sometimes Chrissy) and Orlando. Although, Orlando wasn’t actually his name it was a nickname given to him after he ranted about it because he never fully introduced himself. He wasn’t sure about Orlando, but Chrissy? Chrissy was most definitely a guy. His parents didn’t like that.

  
He guessed that it could be worse. After all, that’s what other adults said. They were always on him to be the best him he could be or whatever, always taking him to The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints and sending him to a christian private school.

  
His soulmates didn’t know about his situation. For a while he thought it was normal. Until he started to notice kids walking home by themselves, and generally just doing things alone. Without their parents breathing down their backs.

  
The best parts of his days came from the doodles and writing appearing on his body. Sometimes Chris would write down a joke and Orlando would just reply with an ellipses and you could feel the facepalm from wherever he lived.

  
Whenever he felt stressed there was always a conversation going on. He would write ‘how many poptarts did you eat today?’ and Chris would, without fail reply in a number over 8. Orlando just sounded scared for how long Chris was going to live eating that much sugar.

  
If he was stuck on an answer he would secretly write it on his arm and an answer would appear with a message. ‘You should learn how to do this yourself, you know,’ Orlando wrote. Chris always put a smiley face at the end of those as a thanks for Connor.

  
He eventually had to learn to turn off his feelings, but he loved his soulmates. But like, platonically (he lied to himself.)


End file.
